Penpal From England
by Kellogs221
Summary: Forks Highschool seniors have to write to a kid to England for the rest of the school year in order to graduate. Bella gets Edward. Will they fall in love through their letters, or just become friends.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to write another story. Hope you like it.**

**I don't own twilight SM does.**

"Class you are required to do an assignment for the rest of the year in order to graduate," my English teacher Mr. Mason started, "you are going to have to write a letter to a student from Mill Hill School in London, England, who is in the same grade as you. You might get a girl or boy to write to, I don't really know. You will be pulling out names from a hat to see who you are writing to for the next year. A sheet of paper is being passed around that has more information on this assignment. This is the first year we are doing this so don't disappoint me"

I was really excited! I've never been to England let alone right to someone from there.

"We might even be able to visit our pen-pals for our senior trip" Mr. Mason clapped his hands. "Now I'm going to be going around with that hat." He said as he started to walk around the room. I sat in the back so I was 2nd to last. He pushed the hat towards me and I put my arm in the hat and pulled out a small strip of folded paper. I opened it up and found the name: _**Edward Cullen**_. When he finished going around the bell rung.

"You guys have to write the letter first, not all of you have to finish the letter for me to send it, once you give it to me I will send it out. I want at least a word on a page by tomorrow, and have a nice first day of school!" and with that we were free to leave. My friend neighbor Jasper Whitlock, came up to me and said, "Who did you get?" he had a southern accent because he lived in Texas before he moved to Forks. A lot of girls think he is hot but I just don't see it.

"A kid named Edward Cullen, what about you?" I asked being really curious.

"A girl named Alice Cullen. Maybe they are related?"

"Who knows." I replied. My best friend Rosalie Hale (who looked like a super model), caught up to us.

"Who did you guys get?"

"I got a boy named Edward Cullen, and Jasper got a girl named Alice Cullen, what about you?" I answered for both me and Jasper.

"Weird, I got a guy named Emmet Cullen. Maybe they are related?"

"Who knows" both me and Jasper said.

"Well I want to get started so I can get a reply back faster." I said as we headed to lunch. We got in line and sat at our table in the back of cafeteria. I pushed my tray up a little bit and pulled a piece of paper out of my book bag. And started writing:

_**Dear Edward,**_

_**Hi, my name is Isabella Swan, but my friends call me Bella. I'm from the very small town of Forks, Washington. You're my new pen-pal from England. Obviously. But anyway, I have a question: do you have an accent? Just wondering.**_

_**You don't have to tell me anything about yourself. But you can if you want. I'm not going to ask you any more questions until you give the okay. But if you want to ask me questions go ahead.**_

_**Since I don't know what to talk about I'm going to go. Well bye!**_

_**Your pen-pal,**_

_**Bella **_

Rose looked over my shoulder and said, "That's all your going to write?"

"I don't know anything about this kid except his first and last name, what school he goes in and what grade he is in. That's not a lot of information that I can write a whole page." I retored.

"True." she said shrugging and sitting back in her seat.

"When are you two going to start?" I asked picking at the food on my tray.

"I'm going to do it in Spanish instead of falling to sleep." was Jasper's answer. I just shook my head at him and looked at Rose waiting for her to answer.

"I finished" I just looked at her.

"When?"

"When he told us about the assignment."

"We didn't even know what the name was or if it was a girl or boy."

" I left blanks and filled in what I needed when he gave me the name. I sit closer to the front than you do so I got the name first." she shrugged her shoulders like it was the most normal thing ever. But she had a point, she did get the name before me.

"How long was it?" I asked wondering how she could right it so fast.

"It was longer than yours but it covered one side of the page and like a line of the other."

I just nodded my head. The bell rang signaling that lunch was over.

"See you in gym." Rose called over her shoulder. I stopped by Mr. Mason's room to drop off my letter before I went to biology.

"Already finished?" Mr. Mason asked with a smile on his face. I just nodded my head. "This will be sent out today. Have a nice first day of school." he said as I was walking out the door.

"Thank you" I replied, and headed to class. When I walked in I sat next to my friend Angela. The only thing we did in biology was go over safety, and papers were pasted around. We do this every year on the first day of school. Biology passed really fast and before I knew it I was in my gym uniform and standing next to Rosalie while Coach Smith went over what we are going to be doing for the next semester. Thankfully we didn't do anything so I didn't have any injuries, thankfully. But I jinxed it. When I was walking out to my car I tripped over a stone.

Jasper and Rose just shook their heads at my clumsiness and helped me up off the ground. I looked around to see if anyone had seen us, but everyone was to busy doing something else.

"See you tomorrow." I waved at Rose. "Jasper don't throw anything at my window." I warned him. This summer he thought that it would be awesome to throw a rock at my window, and ended up breaking it. But since my dad thinks of Jasper as a son no one got in trouble. "Oh and Jasper," he looked at me, "don't forget to start your letter."

"You sound like my mom." he groaned. I just stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed at my immaturity.

I really hope that I get a reply on my letter soon I thought while getting in my car and driving home.

**I hope you like it, its really long. For those who have read my other story I have writers block sorry, but this one, I have a lot of ideas for. Please review and I'll write another long chapter! Thanks=) Oh ****by the way I don't own the school either and if any of the readers go there tell me more about it thanks =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update I have been really busy lately. So I'm going to be posting to chapters to make up for it. I hope you like this chapter.**

**I don't own Twilight, SM does.**

The first week of school pasted really fast. Today, Mr. Mason said that my letter and anyone who handed their letters the first day. They would be passed out during homeroom. I got to school, and went over to hang out with Rose and Jasper.

"You excited for the letters to be in today?" Rose asked me.

"Yeah, Jasper when does your letter come in?" I looked over at him.

"Tomorrow, I think." he shrugged his shoulders. We started to walk into school so we could get our books before the bell rings. When it did, I was already sitting down in homeroom.

"Here are your letters for the people who handed them in on the first day of school." Mrs. Cope the secretary from the office said and started passing out the letters. I thanked her when she handed me mine. Then I headed to calculus. We had a test today, which was really easy, so I finished quickly and pulled the letter out. I looked up at the clock to see how much time I had left of class. Wow I still had forty minutes left. I opened up the letter and started reading:

_**Dear Bella,**_

_** Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, but you already knew that. By the way, yes I do have an accent so you say, but I don't really notice it. Of course we should get to know each other. We are going to be sending letters to each other for the rest of the school year. So you're a 4**__**th**__** year, that's cool.**_

_** I'm going to ask you a few questions so I know a little bit about you"**_

_**-What's your favorite color?**_

_**-When is your birthday?**_

_**-How old are you?**_

_**-Have you ever been to England?**_

_**-What are your friends and family like?**_

_** Well they are all the questions I can think of right now. But I have to go because my mum called me down for supper. Hope to hear from you soon!**_

_** Your pen-pal,**_

_** Edward**_

__I finished reading it in about five minutes so I had enough time to reply. I wrote:

_**Dear Edward, **_

_** That's freaking awesome that you have an accent. Yes, I am a "4**__**th**__** year" as you call I, but in America we call it 12**__**th**__** grade, or senior. But it's cool that you're different from me**_.

_** My favorite color is blue, because you can barely see that color in the rainy town I live in. My birthday was on September 13**__**th**__**. I am 18 years old. No, I have never been to England, but I would love to go one someday. I have way too many favorite books, so I'm not going to list them. My parents are divorced. I live with my father Charlie in Forks, nice March. My mom lived in Phoenix, Arizona, where I lived when I was with her, her name is Renee by the way. But her and my step-father Phil moved to Jacksonville, Florida. My father is Chief of Police here in Forks. My best friend's name is Rosalie Hale. And my other best friend is Jasper Whitlock, who lives next door to me. He is like my brother though. **_

_** I'm going to ask you some questions to:**_

_**-What's your favorite color?**_

_**-When is your birthday?**_

_**-How old are you?**_

_**-Have you ever been to America?**_

_**-What's your favorite book?**_

_**-What are your friends and family like?**_

_** My hand in hurting so I'm going to go. Bye!**_

_** Your pen-pal,**_

_** Bella**_

When I was finished writing the bell rung. Everyone hurried out of class to go to the next one. Second period flew by, and it was time for English. Mr. Mason was in sitting on his desk when I walked in. I handed him my now finished letter. and took my seat. When the bell rang signaling class beginning, he stood up and stated talking.

"Now some of you got your letters today. How are you liking this project so far?" I raised my hand and he called on me.

"Even though the person who I have written to has only written one letter to me, I find it cool that he talks different. I'm not used to it. He called it "4th year" instead of senior, and it's cool the way he writes." I said trying to explain how excited I was. He nodded his head approvingly.

"That is true that they speak different than we do." He said to everyone in the class. I saw Rosalie raise her hand, and Mr. Mason called on her.

"I found out that the person I'm writing to has never been to America and he told me to explain about it." she said.

"And did you?"

"Yes and it was very long." she replied.

"Well that's good." Mr. Mason said, then moved on to something else. The bell rung about a half an hour later. Rose waited for me in the hallway along with Jasper. We started walking toward lunch. We got our lunch and headed to our table.

"Guess what?" Rose said suddenly.

"What?" Jasper and I said.

"I found out that our pen-pals are all related. I asked my pen-pal Emmett about it, and Alice is his sister, and Edward his brother. Emmett is a little bit older than Alice and Edward, but they are in the same grade." she said excitedly.

"That's cool." I said taking a bit of my pizza. "Have you finished writing your letter yet?" I asked Rose.

"Yup, you?" I nodded my head because my mouth was full.

"Oh, and I asked him to send a picture of him so I know who I'm writing to." I just shook my head at her.

"Did you send him a picture of you?"

"Yes but the only picture I had on me was of me and you and I told him to show the picture to Edward so he knows what you look like."

"Oh ok, works for me."

"I was going to ask him about his number but my phone plan doesn't let me send free phone calls to England, but I asked him about it." I just rolled my eyes at her eagerness.

The bell rang.

"See you later." Rose told me.

"Bye." I waved.

Before I knew it, I was home. I was cooking dinner for my dad Charlie when he walked through the door.

"Smells good, what are we having." Charlie asked as he was hanging up his gun.

"Meatloaf." I said as I was pulling it out of the oven.

"How was school?" Charlie asked sitting down at the table, and started eating.

"Good, I got my letter from my pen-pal in England today, and then replied to it."

"Oh that's nice." I nodded my head at his comment. I started eating myself. When Charlie and I were done eating, I got the dishes and started washing them, while Charlie went into the living room to watch a baseball game.

I went up stairs and did my homework. I was late by time I finished, so I got up took a shower, then went back in my room and went to sleep. I dreamt about what Edward would look like. I couldn't wait till his letter comes.

**So I hope that you like this chapter is really long compared to what I usually write because I haven't updated in awhile. For those of you that have read my other story sorry that I haven't updated I have a huge case of writers block right now. Plus I like this story more than I like that story. But once I get more ideas I will. Oh and anyone from England reading this story, please PM me or comment about sites and things that are there so it's more accurate thanks=) REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am really sorry that I haven't updated but I hope you like this chapter. I'm going to ask again, anyone from or who knows about sites and places in England/United Kingdom please PM me or comment.**

**I don't own Twilight SM does and I don't own the school that Edward, Alice, and Emmett go to. Oh and I am sorry for spelling Emmett wrong in the first chapter. I have a poll on my profile that I wish you check out so I can make a story between Bella and Edward, or Bella and Jacob, thank you(: **

The next day, Jasper's letter came. He was really excited, which Rose and I found really funny. About a week later my letter came in to. I was practically bouncing in my seat waiting for Mrs. Cope to hand the letters out. There was a lot more letters today than there was last week. Of course my letter was the last in the pile, I didn't have time to read it. I found time during study period, I opened up the letter and read:

_**Dear Bella, **_

_** I guess having an accent is awesome, to you maybe, but it's normal for me. My brother Emmett is pen-pals with your friend Rosalie, and my sister Alice is pen-pals with your other friend Jasper. Small world. My brother showed me the picture Rosalie sent to him, she is very pretty, but you are also. He sent a picture back to her with him, Alice, and me. That way you know who you're writing to. Well that sort of answers your question about my family but I will tell you about my parents later in the letter. Happy belated Birthday by the way. **_

_** My favorite color is brown, it reminds me of warmth. My birthday is June 20**__**th. **__**I am 18 years old also. No I have never been to America, but my parents have and they say it's awesome, ha-ha. Like you, I also have too many favorites to list. No I do not have a girlfriend, I'm waiting till I find the "one" so to say. You already know about my brother and sister. My parents' names are Carlisle and Esme. My father is a doctor, and my mom is an interior designer. That's about it.**_

_** Do you have a boyfriend? You don't have to answer but I'm just wondering. My brother just got his letter also, and apparently, your friend Rosalie explained in great deal about America. Sounds cool. You want to know what's weird: getting your letters are the highlight of my week. My life is very boring I guess. I can't think of anything to say, so I hope to hear from you soon.**_

_**Your pen-pal,**_

_**Edward**_

I read over the letter, and then replied:

_**Dear Edward,**_

_** To me having an accent is awesome. I haven't seen the picture yet, but I will before I hand the letter in. if you think I'm pretty then there is something wrong with your eyes. I am plain, and that's all I'll ever be. Do say anything to that. Thanks, and happy very belated birthday to you.**_

_**No, I don't have a boyfriend, I'm also waiting for the "one". But I don't expect to find him any time soon. I am perfectly fine being single. Brown does remind me of warmth. My least favorite color has to ne red, it reminds me of blood, but that's only dark red. I don't really like pink, it's to girly. Yes I am a tomboy. A big one at that. But I don't skate board or do many sports. I am very clumsy. I can't walk on a flat surface without tripping over air. Rosalie thinks it's funny that I don't like blood, I'm in the hospital all the time. I have about 3 full medical folders. Its ridicules. I know all the doctors and nurses by name. It doesn't help that I live in the wettest city in America. Me ice, and water don't mix well. My friends think its funny and tease me about it all the time. Meanies. Wow, I'm mature. *rolls eyes at self***_

_** You can tell I'm bored when I get sarcastic, or mad. Just to warn you. It was funny at lunch yesterday. This kid put his books on his tray by accident, which sent his food and everything flying, hitting my friend Jasper square in the chest. And a water bottle that was on the kid's try hit him in the forehead. He has a nasty bruise now in the middle of his forehead. Rose and I were trying so hard to not laugh but we failed, and started rolling around on the floor. Just thinking about it makes me laugh. Even though I said that I would look at your picture before I gave it to the teacher, I have no idea where Rose is and I want this sent out as soon as possible, so I hope to hear from you soon. Bye!**_

_**Your pen-pal,**_

_** Bella**_

__When I was finished I put it in the envelope and got ready to leave. I gave my letter to Mr. Mason. The rest of the school day passed by fast and before I knew it, it was lunch.

"Let me see the picture." I said to Rose once I saw her she just laughed and handed me a picture.

"The big one is Emmett." She said over my shoulder looking at the picture also. So the only other boy that was in the photo had messy coppery hair, piercing green eyes and was abso-freaking-lutly hot, with capital letters. He said I was beautiful, well he is a freaking god.

"I know, he is hot right. The big one I mean. Emmett told me that I was the most beautiful girl he ever looked at, and asked me for my number. He put his in it to so I'm going to call him later. He told me he didn't care about long distant calling charges. I think I'm in love." She sighed. "He gave me his home and cell number but he called it 'mobile' which I think is really cute. I'm coming over your house tonight so you can talk to Edward to. He told me to call him on his home phone anyway."

"Okay." I didn't know what else to say. She looked at me.

"I say all that and all you say is okay." She rolled her eyes at me.

"How about, I'm so excited." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"It was okay, except the sarcasm, but at least you didn't say ok." She said while rolling her eyes again. I was tempted to say 'okay' again just to make her mad, but she glared at me. She know me to well.

"Don't even think about it." She warned, while I laughed. I looked over at Jasper has been quiet since we sat down. He was trying not to laugh while eating a sandwich. I just shook my head at him.

Before I knew it, it was time to go home.

"I'll be at your house in an hour." She didn't say it as a question. I rolled my eyes and said, "Yes, are you staying for dinner?"

"No, but can I stay the night?" she asked.

"But it's Monday."

"Well my parents are out of town and I don't want to be alone. I know Charlie wouldn't want me to be home alone." I just nodded my head at her.

"Okay, see you later, bye Jasper." I said to both of them, then got in my truck, and headed home.

**Ok so it wasn't that long, but it was still pretty long. Sorry about the wait. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update, my friend just read this story and is begging me to continue. I hope you like this chapter.**

**I don't own Twilight SM does.**

I was making dinner, when Rose walked in through the door.

"Hello Rosalie." My dad said to her.

"Hey Charlie." She replied.

"Oh, dad, I was wondering if Rose could spend the night. I know it's a school night but her parents are out of town, and I don't want her to be alone." I told him.

"Of course you can stay." Charlie looked at Rose.

"Thanks Charlie," she smiled "what are we having for dinner?"

"Chicken." She just nodded her head.

After dinner we took the home phone upstairs to my room. Rose gave me the number, and I dialed it in the phone, then put it on speaker. It dialed about four times before someone picked up.

"This is the Cullen residence, how may I help you?" a woman with an accent said.

"May we speak to Emmett?" Rose replied.

"May I ask who is calling?"

"His pen-pal Rosalie, he told me to call him once I got his letter."

"Hold on."

"Hello?" a deep male voice with a British accent came from the other end.

"Emmett?"

"Rose?"

"Yeah it's me and my friend Bella I told you about." She was jumping up and down with excitement at this point.

"Oh, hi, how are you? I didn't think you would call."

"I'm good, and of course I would call, you're my new best friend."

"Hey!" I said to Rose, she just laughed at my out burst.

"I take it that is Bella, hey, let me get Edward, be right back." We heard footsteps on the other end, then talking.

"Hello?" a velvet male voice with a delicious accent spoke into the phone.

"Hi, you must be Edward, I'm Rosalie, and Bella is sitting next to me," she bumped my shoulder, then whispered "say something."

"Hi, it's Bella." I blushed. Rose just looked at me, and laughed.

"It's so nice to finally talk to you." Edward told me.

"You too." I felt like an idiot, I didn't know what to say to him.

"I have an idea," Emmett started, "how about me and Rose talk for thirty minutes, the Bella and Edward can talk for thirty minutes."

"That sounds like a good idea." I spoke first.

"Works for me, Bella, did you finish your homework?" Rose asked me.

"Yeah, but I have to work on a paper."

"I have to go clean my room. Talk to you in a bit Bella."

"Okay." Wow, he says that and all I can say is okay. I really need to work on my people skills. Rose took the phone off of speaker, and I went over to my lap top to type up my paper.

I was almost done when Rose said, "Bella, it's your turn, I'm going to go get a shower." I nodded my head, and she handed me the phone.

"Hello?" the velvet voice came from the phone.

"Hey."

"What are you doing on this fine night?" I laughed at his choice of words.

"I'm putting the finishing touches to a report I was doing."

"Fun."

"Not at all." There was an awkward silence, I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"I saw your picture today, and I sent my letter out also."

"You did? What did you think?" I was thinking about saying he was a god, but decided against it.

"Ummmm… I'm not sure."

"Is that a good thing?" worry was laced in his perfect accented voice.

"Yes, definitely yes." That was bold.

"Well, to tell you the truth, when I saw your picture, I thought you where the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on." Talk about bold.

"Really?"

"Yes." He has nervousness in his voice.

"Well to tell you the truth also, I thought I was looking at a Greek God." I blushed.

"Are you serious?" he asked with a hint of, what was it, hopefulness.

"Definitely." I smiled. I was spinning around in my office chair and twirling my hair around my finger. Girly much. I shivered at the thought.

"I know we haven't even seen each other, but I feel like I have known you forever. I was wondering if we could try something?" he asked.

"What?" I stopped spinning and was sitting at the end of my seat.

"I know it's a long shot, but I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" his voice was filled with nervousness.

"Of course." I relaxed back in my seat.

"Are you sure, I mean, long distance relationships usually don't work."

"True, but you never know until you try."

"I was hoping you would say that. I have a question?"

"Shoot."

"Do you know a person named Elizabeth Mason?"

"Yeah, she is the local florist, what about her?"

"She is my aunt. Next week we are coming to Forks to visit her, and I was hoping while I was there we could hang out."

"Really, that is awesome!"

"Trust me I know," he laughed, "even though you may be in school, we can hang out when you get out. My father has to take off time of work, he has to many vacation days, because he is never sick, so we thought we would visit her. this is the first time we are visiting her, usually she comes and visits us."

"Oh, okay. Of course we can hang out after school. I can't wait to finally see you in person."

"Me too." I had a smile that was threatening to rip my face in two. Of course at that same moment, Rose came back and looked at me like I was crazy.

"It's been a half an hour, can I talk to Emmett now?"

"I'll ask. Edward, Rose wants to talk to Emmett again."

"Oh okay, let me give you my mobile number so we can text each other." He gave me is number, and I gave him my number also. Then he put Emmett on the phone. While I handed the phone back to Rosalie.

I sat down on my bed, when my phone,(the rumor touch), started to vibrate. It said:

**E: I can't wait to see you next week (=**

**B: Me either (=**

**E: Goodnight love, I'll text you in the morning. (=**

I smiled, he called me love. I think I must of squealed, because Rose looked at me like I had two heads. But I was too happy to care right now.

About twenty minutes later Rose hung up the phone and looked over at me with a weird expressing on her face.

"THEY ARE COMING TO FORKS NEXT WEEK!" she screamed.

"I know, but be quiet before you wake the whole neighborhood up." I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't keep the smile off my face either.

I fell asleep thinking about Edward.

**Do you like the idea of him visiting? I don't really know the time different between London, and Forks, so just go along with it. But if you do know it PM. By the way I'm going to start asking random questions at the end of every chapter. Oh and review or PM me and idea of what they can do when Edward visits. The random question of the chapter is what is better: chocolate chip cookies, or sugar cookies. Tell me your answer in the reviews so REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it has been awhile since I up dated but I can't think of anything to write. Only about 2 people reviewed on the last chapter. And I would totally pick sugar cookies lol. Okay, enough of me talking let's get on with the story.**

**I don't own Twilight SM does.**

Today is the day! Edward is coming to Forks. I could barely contain my excitement. But I'm not alone, Rosalie is bouncing up and down too. Edward just texted me and asked me what my address was. Jasper came over too, so he can meet Alice.

A knock on the door broke me out of my thoughts, and Rose stopped bouncing. Neither of us could move, so Jasper got the door, but not before rolling his eyes.

"Hello, you must be Jasper." I think it was Emmett that said that. Rose snapped out of her daze, and squealed quietly, then ran into the living room where all of the Cullen children were waiting. I followed her out of the kitchen.

"Emmett, it's so good to finally see you in person!" Rose jumped into his arms making everyone laugh.

"You too!" Emmett said back with the same amount of enthusiasm. I felt someone behind me, so I turned around and came face to face to Edward. I squealed and jumped into his arms. I could hear him chuckling but I could care less. I was really happy right now.

He put me down, "It's nice to see you too." He laughed again. His accent was so hot. I thought I was melting.

"Well, you must be Alice." I could hear Jasper, his southern accent was really thick, but I wasn't paying attention. I was looking up at Edward and he was looking down at me. How could he think I was pretty, he could have any girl he wanted, but I didn't dwell on that too long. I was too busy getting lost in his emerald green eyes. Such a weird color.

"Hey." He whispered lost in the moment.

"Hi." I smiled. He gave me this weird crooked grin. I don't know how long we just looked at each other, but someone coughed. We broke our gaze and looked over.

"I know that this is the first time you two have seen each other, but please keep it PG." Emmett shielded his eyes. I looked up at Edward just in time to see him roll his eyes.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked Edward changing the subject.

"Yeah, what do you have?" I walked into the kitchen and went into the refrigerator

"I have Coca-Cola, Sprite, and Mello Yello." He pointed to the Sprite.

"Thanks." He smiled at me. But he put the can down and walked over to me.

"I know that we just met, but you are my girl friend, and I was wondering if maybe…um…. if I could kiss you?" he looked nervous.

"Of course." I smiled at him. He came closer to me pulled up my chin to look at him in the eyes and leaned down. Our lips connected, and I was in pure bliss. His tongue swept my lip, silently asking for entrance. I granted it. Our tongues battled for dominance. We were in a major make out session, when someone walked into the kitchen.

"Bloody hell!" Emmett's surprised but amused voice came from the doorway. We pulled apart, and looked over at him. I blushed, and hid my face in Edward's chest. Emmett started laughing.

"Em, leave us alone please." Edward pleaded.

"Fine." Emmett walked back into the living room, but not before grapping the chips.

"That was fun, well at least until my brother walked in." I nodded in agreement. We made out for a couple more minutes, before we decided to make an appearance. We walked into the living room to find a very frustrated Emmett, an amused Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice in a heated discussion.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know any of the freaking channels for the television." Emmett whined.

"What do you want to watch?" I sat down next to Edward, only to have him pull me on his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Football."

"Try this channel." I told him. A Cowboys game came on.

"Not that type of football, I meant soccer."

"I have no idea what channel that would be on sorry."

He crossed his arms and muttered, "Stupid America." I laughed at him. I turned to look at Edward, while Rose changed the channel. He was looking at me. I started to play with his hair. It was softer than it looked. He smiled down at me. That was becoming one of my favorite sights.

"What's new since the last time I talked to you?"

"I talked to you yesterday." I laughed.

"Okay, what's new since the last time I talked to you?"

"I am looking the hottest man alive and he is looking at me." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. I could hear Emmett laughing but I didn't care. I was too happy to care at the moment. We broke apart for air.

"What about you?"

"I'm looking at a beautiful girl, and she is all mine." I kissed his shoulder because it was the only thing I could reach.

We talked, cuddled, and kissed for the next couple of hours, before Edward, Emmett, and Alice had to go. I hugged Alice goodbye promising I would take her shopping, hugged Emmett. I saved Edward for last. He came over at kissed goodbye.

"I'll text you later, see you tomorrow love." With that, he walked out of the door, and into the car that the Cullen's had driven over. Edward waved one last time, before getting into the car. I sighed, then closed the door.

"Well, that was fun." Rose said to no one in particular. I nodded my head in agreement.

"I'm going to go home, bye girls."

"Bye Jasper." We called as he walked out the door. Rose was staying over, so we walked upstairs to go to sleep. Charlie was still working late tonight, so he would probably wake us up when he comes in but whatever. I got ready for bed, then crawled under my covers. I had just closed my eyes, when my phone vibrated. I opened up the text and it said:

**E: Good night love.**

I smiled, then I put the phone down, and went into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of Edward. I think he is the 'one'.

**I know it's not that long, and rushed, but I have a major case of writers block. But anyway, the random question of the chapter is: white or black. Review your answers. And if you have any information about London, please PM me thank you. REVIEW and I will get a chapter out faster.**

**Remember REVIEW! Thanks(=**


	6. Chapter 6

**I won't be able to update regularly because school starts soon and I won't be able to update on Thursdays because I have soccer practice and maybe on Tuesday I don't really know yet. So I hope you like this chapter.**

**I don't own Twilight SM does.**

I looked at the clock willing time to go faster. Edward said he would meet me at my house after school. I couldn't wait. Finally the bell rang, and I was free to go. Rosalie was hanging out with Emmett after school and Jasper didn't come to school today. Lucky duck. I ran to my truck, and went right home. Edward was sitting on the porch swing waiting for me. I ran up to him and jumped giving him a big hug. My legs were around his waist and I was hold on to his neck tightly.

"I missed you too." He laughed at my eagerness. I didn't say anything, I just held on to him. But I was getting cold, so I got down, and went into the house.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked him when we got into the kitchen. He nodded his head yes. There was one coke left and nothing else was in the refrigerator besides Charlie's beer. I gave it to him anyway.

"Do you mind if we go grocery shopping? I don't want to eat fish again tonight." I groaned. Definitely not fish, yuck!

"Of course." He laughed. We got into my truck, and drove to the store. Once we went into the store he wrapped his arms around my waist. We were in the snack isle when I saw Lauren and Jessica. Great…. I tried to go the other way but they saw me. Or rather they saw Edward. Their mouths were wide open and the kept looking between him and his arms around me.

Jessica resembled a fish. Lauren snapped out of her trance and stuck her boobs at. Typical Lauren. God, sometimes she is such a slut.

"Who are you?" Lauren's horrible voice made me cringe. How do guys stand that voice?

"I'm Edward, Bella's boyfriend, and pen-pal." Edward held me tighter to him every word he said. Lauren was making him really uncomfortable. I put my hand on his chest, trying to get him to loosen up on his death grip. He apologized with his eyes, and loosened up a little.

"Wait, did you just say Bella's boyfriend?" Jessica snapped out of her trance, and glared at me.

"Yes, yes indeed." He tightened his grip again.

"Well that could always change." Lauren walked closer to Edward.

"I highly doubt that, and I don't shag a stranger, and you are defineitly a stranger, now go do what you do best just not with me." Lauren just there shocked. I don't think she has ever been turned down someone before. Ha, serves the bitch right for flirting with my boyfriend.

"On with you now." He made a shoeing motion with his hands. They walked away. Well, more like ran away, but it doesn't really matter.

"You have to put up with that at school." He asked in shock.

"Unfourtinely yes."

"I've never seen a girl try so hard. And you were right there in my arms and she was still flirting with me."

"Well it was a good thing they stopped at all. Trust me, Lauren won't give up until she gets what she wants." I warned him.

"Don't worry, I only have eyes for you." He leaned down and kissed me.

"Good."

We got what we needed in the store and left. Edward was having dinner with us tonight. Well more like me, Charlie was away on this weird case involving huge bears that are killing people all over the Olympic peninsula. I was getting out the stuff I needed to make meat loaf.

"Can I help?" he asked. He sounded do innocent.

"Of, course you can help." I smiled most guys would sit back and watch a girl cook. I gave him something to cut up and we went on working in a comfortable silence. We worked that way until the meat loaf was in the oven. He came up behind me and put his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder. I sighed in content.

"What if I finished my senior year in Forks?" Edward asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" my voice was shaking.

"Alice, and Emmett want to say with Jasper and Rosalie and I want to stay with you, so my parents are looking at houses."

"Really." I turned around in his arms and smile at him.

"Really, really." I laughed. He leaned down and kissed me. Our tongues were batting for dominance. When we broke apart for air we just smiled at each other, when a thought hit me.

"Who am I going to write to now? I have to write to someone in order to graduate." I panicked I really wanted to graduate. All the late night studying all for nothing.

"Well tell your teacher about the situation, and then we will see what happens from there." He suggested.

"You always have good ideas." He kissed me and groaned against my lips in agreement. We were making out till the timer pulls us out of our little bubble. I took the meat loaf out of the oven, and cut it up and got a plate and silverware for Edward and I. We sat down at the table and had a nice peaceful dinner. Afterward, he helped me finish my homework. Turns out he is really good at calculus. When we finished that, we cuddled up and watched a random show on the television.

"So you think you think you are really going to move here?" I asked, because come on, who would want to live here. It's rainy all the time and it's a really small town with a lot of gossiping people.

"Well as long as I'm with you I don't care where I'm at." And at that moment I knew I was in love with him. I have known him for less than a month and I'm in love with him. Is that normal? I sure as hell hope so!

**I hope you like it. Sorry it has taken me so long to update I've been really busy with school starting again. So the random question of the chapter is: is it okay to like a guy three years younger than you? I don't know why I said that but I was reading this story about this chick who is in love with this really hot dude that was three years younger than her. Anyway… REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! THANK YOU (=**


	7. MUST READ!

**So I totally forgot about this story sorry lol. But I'm going to continue it, (obviously), and hopefully update more often.**

**I don't own anything, SM does.**

The next day I woke up in the best mood, but that didn't last when I went to school. Apparently Jessica and Lauren decided to open their big mouths about Edward and I to the whole school. Not that I would mind, but they just had to add their opinion.

I was sitting in homeroom minding my own business, when Jessica came up to me and loudly asked, "Is it true your pregnant with Edward's child, because I can come to any other conclusion as to why he would date you." Yeah that statement totally killed my good mood.

"W-w-what? Why would you think that?" She smirked.

"Why else would a guy as good looking as him even come close to you, I mean look at you, your not the prettiest flower in the garden. In fact I would consider you the annoying weed. A guy as good looking as him should date someone like Lauren or me." She explained as if she was talking to a child. Then when I didn't answer she walked away with a smug look on her face.

Her saying that brought all of my insecurities out about my relationship with Edward. I was plain, and not that good looking. My hair was a boring brown color and fell down my back in lifeless waves, my eyes were plain also, and I was super pale. As gorgeous as Edward was, he could have any girl. So what did he see in me?

I was brought out of my thoughts by the bell ringing, signaling it was time to get my butt to first block. As I walked down the hall, I heard whispers all around me. I heard my name a few times, but I just kept on walking. When I got there, everyone just looked at me when I came in. Well, today is going to be fun.

By time I got to English, I just wanted to break down and cry. Rose got one look at me and told Mr. Mason that she was taking me to the bathroom to freshen up.

As soon as we got there, everything came crashing down. Tears flowed down my cheeks as Rose pulled me in a hug.

"Don't believe anything they say. Edward adores you, he looks at you with so much adoration in his eyes that its scary. Jessica and Lauren are just jealous that your boy friend is smoking hot, and is dating them not you. Don't waste your tears over them." She comforted me. "How about I take you home, is that okay?"

I just nodded my head, wanting nothing more than to go home.

"Okay, just let me go get your stuff and sign you out." She spoke softly to me, as if I was the most fragile thing in the world. She wiped my tears away, then wet a paper towel to wipe up my runing makeup. She put her arm around me as we walked out of the bathroom and the hallway to Mr. Mason's classroom.

She told me to say in the hall while she got our stuff and explained the situation to Mr. Mason. I slid down the wall, and put my head in my hands. I shouldn't let Jessica and Lauren get to me, but I just couldn't help it. Everything she said was something that I always thought about. Why me? Why- .

"Ready?" Rose held her hand out to me. She helped me up and gave me my bag. When we got to the office, Mrs. Cope took one look at me and sent me home. When we got in the car, Rose took her phone out to call someone, but I was too caught up in my thoughts to pay attention.

As we pulled up to my house, I saw Edward standing on my porch waiting, and just starting breaking down again. Rose got out and told him something, and he came running over to my side of the car. He opened up the door, unbuckled me and pulled me into his arms.

"Bella, don't cry. Tell me what happened?" My sobs calmed down enough for me to be understood when I talked.

"Remember Lauren and Jessica from the supermarket yesterday?", he nodded his head, "Well they decided to start a rumor that the only reason you were dating me was because you got me pregnant. Then she said that I was just a weed in a garden, useless and annoying. Then everyone kept staring and whispering whenever I would walk in the hallway or was in class, and I just couldn't taking it any more." I mumbled as I started playing with my hands in my lap.

" Oh Bella, look at me." I just kept on playing with my hands in my lap. He sighed, then tilted my head so I was looking in him. I got lost in his beautiful eyes as soon as I caught sight of them.

"Bella, you are so beautiful that it hard to believe that your interested in a guy like me -, " I snorted, "What, you don't believe me? Bella, you are so beautiful, I don't know why you would even think that you were not. You have the most amazing hair, and you have the sexiest body, your skin is perfect, but you what to know my favorite part about you?"

"What?"

" You have the most amazing eyes that I just can't help but get lost in every time I see you. You are so much better than Lauren and Jessica, both in looks and personality. Your smart and you put everyone before yourself. That's what makes you beautiful, if only you could see what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately." He smiled down at me.

"One Direction really?" I laughed.

"Well that song describes this situation perfectly." I just shook my head at him. After that we sat in a comfortable silence, just looking into each others' eyes.

"Thank you." I finally said.

"For what?'

"For making my insecurities go away, and not laughing at me for my trivial break down."

"It wasn't trivial, and your welcome. Everyone has insecurities, sometimes its just best to let them all out, you know."

I nodded my head.

"Why don't we go in, its getting kind of cold out here, and seeing as I don't have a key..." he trailed off. I laughed, and hopped off his lap to open the door.

"When did Rose leave?" I asked, just noticing her disappearance.

"Right before our One Direction moment."

"Oh." I dumbly answered.

"So we have all day, what shall we do?"

"We shall..."

**So that's the end of the chapter. What should they do, because I have no idea lol. Oh well... Anyway REVIEW, and please give me some ideas, I would really appreciate it, and I was wondering if anyone could/ would beta my story, maybe make it better some how. Yeah, well thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**

**-Kellogs **


End file.
